Papaver Somniferum
by The Lunar Knight
Summary: "Bagaikan bunga opium, begitu cantik namun sangat mematikan. Begitulah dirimu, Hinata…" Warn: AU/LessDialogue/SasuHinaNaruSaku


"Bagaikan bunga opium, begitu cantik namun sangat mematikan.

Begitulah dirimu, Hinata…"

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Papaver Somniferum © Ryuumii 424 Yagami**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : SasuHinaNaru**

**Don't like? Just klick 'back'!

* * *

**

Semua ini berawal dari masa-masa SMA, di Konoha High School. Hari pertama sekolah, Sasuke langsung menjadi siswa populer dengan segala kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya. Berada di kelas 1 D, Sasuke sekelas dengan seorang siswa yang berkata bahwa dia akan menjadi pemimpin negeri ini kelak. Dengan seorang wanita berambut pink yang secara terang-terangan mengatakan suka padanya. Dengan seorang wanita berambut gelap yang justru merasa ketakutan saat bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Hari itulah, dia mengenal Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, dan Hyuga Hinata, yang membawanya pada masalah besar di hatinya, juga di hidupnya.

Naruto adalah siswa terberisik dan terbodoh yang pernah ditemuinya. Walau begitu, entah bagaimana jalannya Sasuke justru bersahabat baik dengan laki-laki ini.

Sakura adalah siswi paling menyebalkan yang pernah ditemuinya. Walau begitu, Sasuke berterima kasih pada Sakura. Karena Sasuke tahu, Sakura tulus mendekatinya, tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang mengejarnya.

Sedangkan Hinata adalah siswi teraneh yang pernah ditemuinya. Walau begitu, Sasuke tidak bisa menghindari perasaan bahagia yang tiba-tiba datang menerjang hatinya setiap kali bertemu dengan gadis Hyuga itu.

* * *

Setiap hari Sasuke bertemu dengan Hinata di sekolah. Setiap kali berpapasan dengan gadis itu, Sasuke tahu bahwa dia telah terkena Guillain Barre Syndrome. Sasuke selalu merasa lumpuh tiba-tiba. Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Mematung.

Namun pikiran Sasuke menjadi liar. Aktif. Mata tanpa ekspresinya menjadi lincah. Melihat ke sekeliling, sekali-sekali melihat padanya. Melihat pada gadis yang menundukkan wajahnya karena takut pada Sasuke.

Tidak ada tindakan apapun yang dilakukan Sasuke. Keadaan itu sangat berkontradiksi dengan keadaan hatinya yang campur aduk. Mulut Sasuke tercekat, lidahnya menjadi kelu. Otot-otot Sasuke jadi kaku, tidak bisa digerakkan. Salah tingkah. Sasuke tak tahu harus bagaimana setiap kali berhadapan dengan gadis ini.

Akhirnya Sasuke menyesal setelah gadis itu berlalu darinya. Menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu, dia seharusnya berkonsultasi pada seorang dokter untuk menghilangkan Guillain Barre Syndrome yang selalu melandanya tiap kali dia bertemu dengan gadis itu, Hinata.

Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya ketika dia melihat rona kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah Hinata saat Naruto menyapanya di koridor sekolah. Setelah Naruto berlari menuju kelasnya, Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri gadis itu. Sasuke mati-matian mencoba mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya.

"Ohayou, Hinata," sapa Sasuke pada Hinata sambil sedikit tersenyum.

Hinata langsung menundukkan kepalanya, dia tak pernah berani melihat wajah Sasuke. Hinata terlalu takut melihat mata hitam pekat milik Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut ketika gadis itu tiba-tiba berlari menghindarinya. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas berat sambil melihat punggung Hinata yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Sasuke terus memperhatikan gadis itu sampai bayangannya benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya. Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya.

* * *

Bel berbunyi, menandakan waktu istirahat, yang disambut dengan teriakan senang dari para murid Konoha High School.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hn?"

"Kita ke kantin yuk?" ajak Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau ke kantin," tolak Sasuke.

"Memangnya Sasuke-kun mau kemana? Aku temani, ya?" pinta Sakura.

"Aku ingin pergi sendiri," ujar Sasuke datar kemudian meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura merasa kecewa lagi. Ajakannya pada Sasuke tidak pernah diterimanya. Sakura menghela napas.

"Sakura-chan…" teriak Naruto dari belakang Sakura. "Ke kantin bersamaku yuk?"

"Tidak mau, Naruto."

"Kenapa? Biar aku yang traktir, yaa…"

"Tidak, Naruto. Aku tidak mau ke kantin bersamamu," kata Sakura sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam.

Naruto tahu, Sakura tidak pernah menerimanya karena Sakura masih terus mengejar Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke sedang berada di atap sekolah, tempat dimana ia menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan tenang. Tatapannya begitu dingin, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, dan sikapnya begitu tenang.

Sasuke memang pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya, menyembunyikan apa yang dirasakannya, menyembunyikan segalanya. Sasuke sangat pintar itu. Sehingga tidak ada yang tahu bahwa hati Uchiha ini tidak setenang sikapnya.

Sasuke tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Mencoba membandingkan antara dirinya dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke sibuk berpikir, apa yang membuat Hinata takut padanya, dan apa yang membuat Hinata begitu mencintai Naruto.

Sasuke sadar bahwa dia memiliki segalanya yang tidak dimiliki oleh Naruto. Wajah tampan, fisik sempurna, prestasi mengagumkan, kekayaan yang melimpah. Tetapi, mengapa Hinata tidak pernah terlihat senang saat dia menyapanya.

Setelah lama termenung, akhirnya Sasuke menyadari bahwa Naruto justru memiliki banyak hal yang tidak dimiliki Sasuke. Keramahan, keceriaan, semangat yang tinggi, kehangatan.

Hingga Sasuke merasa bahwa dia ada di bawah Naruto. Jauh di bawahnya.

Sasuke mencintai Hinata yang mencintai Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto mencintai Sakura yang mencintai Sasuke. Lingkaran cinta ini begitu menyesakkan. Mereka ingin berpaling dari keadaan ini. Tetapi, apa daya, hati mereka tak sanggup untuk berpaling dari cinta.

Hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab penyelesayan dari lingkaran cinta ini.

* * *

Dua tahun telah berlalu. Lingkaran cinta yang menyesakkan ini akhirnya terputus, ketika seorang pihak berpaling dari cinta yang selama ini dipujanya.

Di hari ulang tahun Naruto yang ke tujuh belas tahun, dia dengan bangganya memproklamirkan hubungan barunya dengan Hinata. Membuat wajah Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya merah.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, menekan rahang kuat-kuat, dan emosi merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Sakura yang melihat perubahan pada Sasuke, hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari jauh. Sakura berharap dia bisa menjadi gadis Hyuga itu. Dia sangat berharap bisa menjadi wanita yang selalu dinantikan oleh Sasuke.

* * *

Hari kelulusan tiba. Setelah ini, mereka akan menggapai cita-cita mereka. Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati. Dia berharap pujaannya akan berpaling dari pria Uzumaki karena perbedaan cita mereka.

Sakura masuk ke universitas kedokteran karena kepintarannya. Hinata masuk ke universitas keperawatan karena dia senang menolong orang lain. Naruto masuk ke pemerintahan karena ingin menjadi seorang pemimpin di negeri ini. Sedangkan Sasuke kuliah di sebuah universitas ternama di Inggris, karena posisinya sebagai calon penerus pemimpin perusahaan keluarganya.

* * *

Empat tahun berlalu. Malam hari ketika kembali ke Jepang, Sasuke langsung memacu ferrarinya menuju rumah Hinata. Sasuke mencengkram erat-erat stir kemudinya ketika mobilnya berpapasan dengan sebuah mobil BMW hitam.

Bukan karena mobilnya, melainkan karena Sasuke melihat Naruto di belakang kemudinya dengan seorang gadis Hyuga di sampingnya.

Sasuke salah. Ternyata Hinata masih milik Naruto.

* * *

Di usia yang ke dua puluh tiga tahun, mereka telah menjadi orang yang sukses.

Sasuke menjadi presiden direktur di perusahaan milik keluarganya, Uchiha Corporation. Bahkan, perusahaan ini maju lebih pesat semenjak dipimpin Sasuke.

Naruto kini menjabat sebagai pegawai pemerintahan, tangan kanan yang sangat dipercaya dan diandalkan oleh pemimpinnya.

Sakura menjadi seorang dokter muda yang ramah. Dia memiliki sebuah rumah sakit di pusat kota Tokyo.

Hinata menjadi seorang perawat handal, yang bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit milik Sakura.

* * *

Mereka kini berusia dua puluh lima tahun. Sasuke sedang berada di kantornya ketika dia menerima sebuah undangan pernikahan. Sasuke langsung membacanya. Tertera nama Sakura dan Sai di undangan itu. Sasuke tersenyum. Akhirnya, Sakura telah menemukan kebahagiannya sendiri.

Detik berikutnya, Sasuke terdiam, lebih tepatnya merenung. Ah, mengapa dia belum mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu? Tentu saja jawabannya karena Hinata, masih menjadi milik Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Dua puluh delapan tahun Sasuke menjalani kehidupannya. Dan tiga belas tahun telah berlalu semenjak Sasuke mengenal cinta pertamanya, Hinata.

Detik ini, Sasuke melihat gadis yang dicintainya dari dulu, Hinata. Dia mengenakan gaun pengantin. Cantik. Gadis itu sedang berjalan menghampiri pendeta dan pengantin pria yang telah menunggunya.

Sasuke bisa melihat rona bahagia yang terpancar di wajah Hinata. Sasuke melihat senyuman manis Hinata. Sasuke melihat semburat merah di wajah Hinata. Sasuke melihat Hinata begitu bahagia.

Sebelah hati Sasuke ikut bahagia melihat Hinata yang tengah berbahagia. Tetapi, sebelah hatinya yang lain merasa kesakitan yang luar biasa. Mengingat kebahagiaan Hinata yang bukan darinya. Melihat senyuman Hinata yang bukan untuknya. Mendengar janji setia yang bukan untuknya.

Hati Sasuke begitu perih menerima kenyataan ini. Kenyataan bahwa bukan dirinya yang sekarang berdiri di samping Hinata. Melainkan pria lain yang merupakan sahabat Sasuke. Kenyataan bahwa bukan dirinya yang menyematkan cin-cin ke jari manis milik Hinata. Melainkan seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik. Kenyataan bahwa bukan dirinya yang mencium lembut kening Hinata. Melainkan seorang pria yang selama ini dicintai Hinata. Kenyataan bahwa Hyuga Hinata bukan milik Uchiha Sasuke, melainkan milik Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Acara reuni diadakan ketika Sasuke berumur tiga puluh delapan tahun. Awalnya, dia tidak akan datang ke acara itu. Tetapi, paksaan dari Tsunade -pemilik Konoha High School- membuatnya dengan terpaksa datang ke acara itu.

Sasuke mengenakan tuxedo hitam. Wajahnya masih sangat mempesona seperti dulu. Hanya saja, sekarang garis wajahnya terlihat lebih dewasa.

Setibanya di aula sekolah, Sasuke langsung duduk di sofa yang telah disediakan. Dia menyendiri. Tidak seperti orang lain yang saling mengobrol.

"Sasuke-kun," sapa Sakura sambil mendekati Sasuke. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sasuke menoleh ke arah suara.

"Baik. Kau?"

"Aku juga baik," jawab Sakura sambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan… Sasuke…" teriak seorang pria sambil berlari menghampiri mereka, dan duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Naruto?"

"Woi, Teme! Bagaimana kabarmu? Mana istrimu? Kenapa kau tak mengundangku ke acara pernikahanmu, hah?"

"Aku ke sini sendiri," kata Sasuke datar.

"Kemana istrimu, Sasuke? Tidak kau ajak?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku tidak punya istri," kata Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Aku belum menikah," lanjut Sasuke.

"Apa? Kau belum menikah? Jangan bohong, teme!" suara Naruto yang terlalu keras menyebabkan beberapa orang melihat ke arah mereka.

"Kau serius Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke. Kedua temannya dibuat sibuk dengan memikirkan alasan mengapa Sasuke masih belum menikah.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya. Detik berikutnya, Sasuke terdiam melihat seorang gadis mendekati mereka.

"N-naruto-kun," kata gadis itu, membuat Naruto dan Sakura berhenti memikirkan hal itu.

"Hinata-chan, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Naruto.

"D-dari Tenten-chan," jawab Hinata sambil melangkah untuk duduk di samping Naruto. Saat itu, pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan Sasuke. Hinata langsung menunduk.

Beberapa menit, mereka semua terdiam. Tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Eh, aku pergi dulu, ya. Sai memanggilku," kata Sakura yang kemudian berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak.

"Ah, itu kan Kiba. Aku belum menyapanya. Aku ke sana dulu, ya, Sasuke, Hinata-chan."

"Eh? N-naruto-kun?"

Detik berikutnya suasana hening kembali. Hinata mencoba mengedarkan pandangannya ke berbagai arah, asal bukan ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri terus memperhatikan Hinata, yang malah berusaha menghindarinya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sasuke. Hinata hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa aku terlihat begitu menakutkan di matamu?"

"Bu-bukan b-begitu, Sasuke-san. Hanya s-saja, k-kau…" Hinata terdiam. Dia susah bicara bila sedang berada di dekat Sasuke.

"Bukan Naruto? Begitu?"

"Eh?"

"Kau selalu menghindariku, sejak kita masih bersekolah. Kenapa?"

"A-aku…"

"Hinata, apa kau tahu, alasan mengapa aku masih sendiri?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan pandangan bingung. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Namun kali ini, Hinata bisa melihat ada ekspresi di wajah Sasuke, ada perasaan yang tersirat dari pandangan Sasuke. Kesedian. Ya, Hinata melihatnya. Lalu Sasuke berdiri dari sofa.

"Alasannya adalah kau, Hinata," ujar Sasuke sembari menutup matanya.

"A-aku?"

Sasuke kembali membuka matanya. Kepedihan semakin terpancar jelas dari matanya. "Ya, kau, Hinata."

Hinata terdiam. Dia tidak begitu mengerti dengan keadaan Sasuke.

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Dari dulu sampai detik ini tak berubah, Hinata," ujar Sasuke pelan. Kemudian dia melangkah menjauhi Hinata yang terdiam.

Sasuke kemudian memutuskan untuk keluar dari aula tersebut. Dia ingin pulang. Hati Sasuke sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk melihat keindahan yang menyakitkan dari Hinata.

* * *

Bertahun-tahun telah Sasuke lewati sendirian. Di usianya yang ke empat puluh delapan tahun, Sasuke terbaring lemas di ranjang rumah sakit karena kanker otak yang dideritanya. Sasuke merasakan

ajalnya hampir dekat. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi satu hal, Hinata.

Hinata cantik dengan segala kesederhanaannya. Hinata begitu sempurna di balik kerahasiaannya. Itulah yang membuat Sasuke merasa tertarik pada wanita ini.

Hinata menyebarkan benih cinta di hati Sasuke. Hingga benih itu tumbuh. Semakin lama semakin membesar. Tetapi Hinata tidak pernah menuai buah cinta di hati Sasuke.

Bagaikan bunga opium, begitu cantik namun sangat mematikan. Begitulah Hinata di mata Sasuke.

Saat Hinata membalas sapaan Sasuke dengan senyumnya, Sasuke bisa merasakan kembali kehidupannya. Sasuke bisa merasakan jutaan kupu-kupu terbang memenuhi perutnya. Sasuke bisa merasakan ada ketenangan dan kebahagiaan di hatinya. Tetapi hal itu tidak bertahan lama ketika Sasuke melihat, ada pria lain di samping Hinata.

Sasuke sadar, dia telah ketagihan dengan senyum Hinata, aroma Hinata, bayangan Hinata, dan semuanya tentang Hinata. Hinata benar-benar membuatnya merasa ketagihan, karena Hinata menjadi bagian yang melekat di hidupnya.

Tubuh Sasuke tidak akan mampu lagi menjalankan fungsi-fungsinya tanpa senyuman Hinata untuknya. Sasuke merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ketika menyadari bahwa dia tidak mungkin bisa memiliki Hinata.

Ingatan Sasuke semakin melemah, karena pikirannya hanya fokus pada satu hal, Hinata. Sasuke tidak memiliki nafsu makan ketika dia mendengar nama Hinata, dengan Uzumaki di belakangnya.

Hinata membuat hati Sasuke teracuni dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan gadis itu. Hinata membuat hati Sasuke mati, karena cintanya yang tak pernah dilihat Hinata.

Hinata membuat kondisi kejiwaan Sasuke terguncang. Bahkan sampai akhir Sasuke menutup matapun, Hinata tetap menjadi milik Uzumaki. Tidak pernah menjadi milik Uchiha.

Akhirnya Sasuke harus pergi dengan segala kesedihan dan kepedihan yang menemani hatinya selama ini.

**-FIN-**

**R****: Fic pertama saya! Saya terinspirasi membuat fic ini ketika membaca artikel tentang bunga opium di internet melalui ponsel saya. Dan lagu Roman Picisan saat itu semakin membuat saya terinspirasi dalam membuat fic ini.**

**Oh iya, judul fic ini (Papaver Somniferum) aku ambil dari nama latin bunga opium. *readers: gak ada yang nanya***

**Sekilas tentang bunga ini, ada yang berwarna pink, ungu, merah, dan putih. Bunga ini cantik. Tapi emang bener-bener mematikan. Soalnya opium ini adalah jenis narkotika yang paling berbahaya.**

**Buat para readers yang ****pengen tahu lebih jelas, coba aja cari sendiri di Om Google. *ditimpuk***

**Saya**** mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bila di fic ini banyak kekurangannya, harap di maklum, fic pertama. *alesan***

**Silahkan sampaikan komentar dan saran para readers melalui review.**

**Saya**** akan sangat menghargainya. ^^**

**Arigatou…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-R424****Y-**


End file.
